


The Silver from District 3

by Third__Writer



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Forced Prostitution, Mild Hurt/Comfort, This took too long to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Third__Writer/pseuds/Third__Writer
Summary: Cal’s life after his time in the Hunger Games.OrI took my two favorite fandoms and mashed it together.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Mare Barrow/Tiberias "Cal" Calore VII
Kudos: 1





	The Silver from District 3

**Author's Note:**

> This took too long to finish. But I did it anyway.

His tongue poked around her mouth, running across her teeth and doing his best not to gag when her fingers gripped his hair, forked tongue battling against his.

Suddenly he heard the click of a lock, and almost groaned in relief when he shoved her off of him.

“Cal, what’s wrong?” The woman asked, eyes glazed with lust.

He said nothing and gripped her arm, shoving her into a walk-in closet and ran his fingers through his hair to look presentable.

Mare walked in through the door wordlessly, and threw herself into his arms.

“And, cut.” Says the director.

...

Cal washes off the makeup that turns his skin a pea green, afterwards taking out the fake eyelashes. It’s all a routine now. Put on the ridiculous paints, film the episode, take it off, put on another costume to dazzle the people, and take another sponsor to his room.

Some days it’s bearable. Cal knows he’s doing this for his brother, who would have taken his place and just barely escaped the clutches of his abusive mother and drunk father. _Mavey’s safe, as long as you follow Snow’s orders._

But that was the hard part. Nobody would tell you that Cal was forced into selling his damaged body, being too occupied with the color of his blood and,....

He can’t bring himself to think the metal contraption between his legs.

...

He’s at a party now, just like every other night.

He looks around for Mare, hoping to speak to her before another Capitolite attacks him.

_Too late to back out of this one._ “Good evening, Cal.” The plump woman hissed, already trying to feel him up. “How are we doing today?”

“We,” Cal grits out, “Are doing just fine, thank you very much.”

It makes him sick to be here. Here he feels like a plus one, his artificial penis the real guest in this party.

It has been three years since he won the Hunger Games, and everybody is still vying for the piece of metal attached to his body.

He’s making the rounds with a seductive grin when he comes across Mare.

He sighs in relief when he kisses her hair, curly and fluffy and not at all like the girl he mentored and came to love. “Hello there.”

“I have to tell you something.”

“Anything, love.”

“You two make a lovely couple.” Someone interrupts, and Cal was just about to rip the man’s face off when he sees who was talking. Peeta Mellark, the better half of the Star-Crossed Lovers. At least in his opinion.

“Thank you. I would say the same for you and the Girl on Fire.”

“I have a name,” She snaps, before schooling her expression.

Cal decides to have fun with the two. “Katniss Everdeen. You have a lot of spunk for such a small person.”

“I thought I was the one that you wanted to warm your bed tonight,” Mare whines, joining in the game.

To their sick delight, Katniss pales and Peeta wraps a protective arm around her waist. “Sorry, we’re kind of a package deal.”

“I’m open to threesomes.” In truth, the Capitol ladies men are open to threesomes, he’s the one stuck sharing a vomit colored twit with Finnick.

Peeta grips Katniss tighter, hardening his eyes. 

Cal laughs. “I was joking. You need to loosen up, Loverboy.”

Peeta grimaces.

He waits at the balcony, double-checking to see if any bugs were reinstalled since the last party. Mare appears, looking a little more like the girl that had just won her games, only to find out there were worse things.

“Hi.”

He smiles warmly. “Hi.”

“I don’t have much time up here, but this is important.” Mare takes a deep breath. “I’m pregnant.”

Time stops. “Pregnant?”

“Yeah.”

“H-how?!”

Tears start to form in her eyes. “I don’t know, Cal! I went to the doctors to fix what I though was a stomach bug and they told me! And I don’t even know who the father is—”

“You think this is about the father?!”

“Well why else would you be angry?”

Cal takes a breath to refrain from turning this into a shouting match. “I’m not angry, Mare. I can never be angry at you.”

“So why are you upset?”

He cups her face. “I don’t care if it’s not mine, Mare. These things happen. But do you realize what happens when it grows up?”

“If you’re telling me to get rid of it—“

“I’m not. But do you want it to die in the Games or even worse, live our lives?”

“I don’t know, Cal. But I can’t get rid of it.”

Cal gently kisses the tears on her eyes. “We’ll figure it out, okay? I’m not leaving you.”

“I wouldn’t let you, even if you tried.” She responds.

...

“I have to go now. Someone turned 16 and wanted to lose his virginity to two superstars.”

Peeta cringes. Is this the life he’ll be subjected to after this Victory Tour?

He watches as Cal pulls Mare in for a romantic kiss, wondering how anybody could find love in these horrid circumstances.

Peeta still waits in the dark corner, trying to muster up the courage to talk to Cal.

“Do you plan on talking to me or were you spying on us for the Capitol?”

Busted.

He reluctantly emerges from the shadows. “How did you know?”

“I can smell your cologne.”

“Huh?”

“Kidding. You aren’t the best at blending in for a painter.”

He scowls but steps beside him.   
  


After a while Cal speaks. “She didn’t love me at first.”

When Peeta doesn’t say anything, he continues. “Only a little while after the Victory Tour Mare found out that she was being sold to the highest bidder. They didn’t know she was a virgin, and she didn’t want them to know, so she asked me to help her.

“Then she used me for an outlet. You know how that feels.” 

Peeta frowns. “And she didn’t question your...” he gestures to his pants.

“She did. And my blood. I guess she felt bad for using me like the Capitol did. She loved me in the end, though, and that’s all that matters.”

“Lucky you. Katniss made it very clear that she didn’t want anything to do with me.”

Cal smiles. “She cares about you. I could see it when you tried to fend me off.”

“But we’ll be sold, won’t we?”

“Like you said. You guys are a package deal. But if you want any help in the sex department, the hotel where Finnick stays is—”

“Thanks, but I think we’ll figure it out ourselves.”

**Author's Note:**

> I could make this into a series, where I write the little things that happened.
> 
> Like how Cal was reaped or how he got his metal thingy.


End file.
